Weapon Classes (SF2)
In Shadow Fight 2, there are dozens of weapons that are merely visually-different variants of previous weapons, aside from their different Super Slashes; therefore, most weapons in Shadow Fight 2 can be classified into classes, based on their attack styles. The weapons will be classified under the most fundamental name that encompasses each weapon in the class. Knives Knives are short blades attached to handles and have high damage, short range, and fast speed. Knives can be categorized into two sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Double Swing Slashes: * Knives * Daggers * Butterfly Swords * Meteorite Knives * Kunai Knives * Triangular Daggers Rapid Multiple-Hit Spinning Strikes: * Krises Knuckles Knuckles are small, hand-worn weapons and have extremely high damage, very short range, and fast speed. Knuckles can be categorized into four sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Spinning Punches: * Knuckles * Coral Prickles * Katars * Spiny Knuckles Double-Hit Spinning Punches: * Crescent Knives Triple-Hit Smashing Strikes: * Pneumo Fists* Quadruple-Hit Spinning Punches: * Monk's Katars Sai Sai are blades with sharp tips for stabbing and have low damage, long range, and fast speed. Sai can be categorized into two sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Jumping Spits: * Sai * Stilettos * Harbinger Sai * Quenched Sai * Vermeil Fangs Rapid Multiple-Hit Double-Sword Spits: * Hermit's Swords Swords Swords are long blades attached to handles and have somewhat-high damage, moderate range, and moderate speed. Swords can be categorized into three sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Thrust-and-Swing Slashes: * Ninja Sword Swing-and-Thrust Slashes: * Katana * Golden Katana * Keen Katana Quintiple-Hit Daisho Slashes: * Daisho* * Shogun's Katana* Technical note: The Katana is a type of sword with a curved blade. A Daisho is a pair of a long sword and a short sword (Katana and Wakizashi/Tanto). Batons Batons are heavy cylindrical weapons used for bludgeoning opponents and have high damage, somewhat-short range, and fast speed. Batons can be categorized into two sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Bludgeoning Strikes: * Steel Batons * Maces * Morning Stars Spinning-and-Smashing Strikes: * Imhotep Pounders * Battle Hammers Double Smashing Strikes: * Thunder Hammers Flame-Ejecting Strikes: * Flame Clubs* Spears Spears are long shafts with a blade on the end and have low damage, very long range, and fast speed. Spears can be categorized into four sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Thrust strikes: * The Sting * Yari * Silver Spear * Corporal's Magari Yari Double-Hit Swinging Strikes: * Naginata * Wasp's Naginata * Colonel's Bisento Quadruple-Hit Swinging Strikes: * Magari Yari Thrust-and-Punch Strikes: * Trident * Fatemaker Twin Blades Twin blades is an umbrella term for a large number of weapons that have moderately-long blades. In Shadow Fight 2, most of them have nothing in common in their appearance, yet function in exactly the same way excluding their Super Slashes. They have moderate damage, somewhat-long range, and moderate speed. Twin blades can be categorized into six sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Machete Slashes: * Machetes * Dragon Teeth * Candy Rage Hooked-Sword Slashes: * Shuang Gou * Ceremonial Shuang Gou * Candy Canes * Caramel Shuang Gou Jumping Slashes: * Swords * Moon Sabers * Kukris * Major's Wakizashis Quadruple-Hit Slashes: * Big Swords * Pharaoh's Khopeshes Rapid Multiple-Hit Spinning Slashes: * Oriental Sabers * Ornamental Sabers Triple-Hit Fan-Throwing Slashes: * Emerald Cutters * Widow's Fans * Fans Of Passion Nunchakus Nunchakus (nunchucks in English usage) are two heavy cylinders attached with a cord and have extremely high damage, short range, and fast speed per hit, yet slow speed for an entire attack. Nunchakus can be categorized into two sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Swinging Strikes: * Nunchaku * Steel Nunchaku * Heavy Nunchaku Tethered Weight Strikes: * Orbs of Pain Kusarigamas Kusarigamas are hand-scythes tethered to a weight and have high damage, extremely long range, and somewhat-fast speed. All Kusarigamas employ the same Super Slash. Triple-Hit Spinning Slashes: * Blood Reaper * Kusarigama * Heavy Kusarigama * Puma's Kusarigama Tonfas Tonfas are heavy cylinders with perpendicular handles and have high damage due to its head-hitting capability, short range, and fast speed. Tonfas can be categorized into two sub-classes '''based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Bludgeoning Strikes: * Tonfas * Rabid Tonfas * Blade Tonfas * Leeches Blaster-Shooting Strikes: * Blaster Tonfas Staves Staves are heavy poles and have low damage, long range, and fast speed. Staves can be categorized into '''three sub-classes '''based on their Super Slash. Slamming Strikes: * Staff * Heavy Staff * Staff of Night * Elegant Staff * Broomstick * Devil's Broom Triple-Hit Spinning Strikes: * Wanderer's Staff Triple-Hit Elongating Staff Strikes:' * Telescopic Staff Axes Axes are wide blades attached to long handles and have extremely high damage, moderate range, and slow speed. Axes can be categorized into '''two sub-classes '''based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Smashing Slashes: * Harrier Hooks * Axes * Labryses * ''Spiked Axes Spinning-Slice Slash: * Butcher's Knives Heavy Weapons Heavy weapons is an umbrella term for a large number of weapons that are heavy and very long. Unlike the twin blades, some heavy weapons that have no similarity in appearance may have the same Super Slash. They have extremely high damage, long range, and very slow speed. Heavy weapons can be categorized into five sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Downward-Swinging Slashes: * Devastator * Dadao * Ronin's Dadao * Bear's Heavy Hammer * Crusher * Captain's Nodachi Triple-Hit Smashing Strikes: * Two-Handed Mace * Northern Hammer Triple-Hit Cudgel-Slamming Strikes: * Two-handed Cudgel Triple-Hit Scythe Strikes: * Grim Scythe * Blade Of Death * Dissector of hopes Elongating Scythe Strikes: * Reaver* Claws Claws are pronged, hand-worn weapons and have high damage, moderate range, and fast speed. Claws can be categorized into four sub-classes 'based on their Super Slash. Quadruple-Hit Spinning Slashes: * Steel Claws * Flayer Claws Jumping Slashes: * Lynx's Claws * ''Three-Pronged Claws Rapid Multiple-Hit Double Scythe Slashes * Mowers* Quadruple-Hit Sickle Slashes: * Sickles * Pain and Panic Triple-Hit Electric Shock Slashes: * Shocker Claws Glaives Glaives are two long blades connected to each other at their handles and have somewhat-high damage, moderate range, and somewhat fast speed. Glaives can be categorized into '''three sub-classes based on their Super Slash. Triple-Hit Spinning Slashes: * Sapphire Fang * Silver Glaive * General's Glaive * Fretsaw Jumping Slashes: * Glaive * Barbed Glaive * Ringing Spruce Whirl Arrow-Shooting Strikes: * Cobra's Tooth Unique weapons These weapons are unique and do not show any similarities with other weapons. Rapid Multiple-Hit Spinning Strikes: * Hack Knives Knives Triple-Hit Swing-and-Thrust Strikes: * Thruster Spear Triple-Hit Elongating-Whip Strikes: * Composite Sword Quadruple-Hit Fencing Sword Strikes: * ''Sawblade '' Blaster-Shooting Strikes: * Plasma Rifle Smashing Strikes: * ''Titan's Desolator '' Footnotes *Some attack(s) other than the Super Slash are different. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:SF2 Weapons